


prologue

by sakuluvies



Series: et nos cedamus amori (let us yield to love) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Homophobia, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuluvies/pseuds/sakuluvies
Summary: in where Sakusa Kiyoomi meets Miya Atsumu for the first time.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: et nos cedamus amori (let us yield to love) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	prologue

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning// homophobic comments

Sakusa Kiyoomi has been a quiet person since he was a little child. He also had been by himself since a little of age, since his family had always been busy investing in their business to keep attention to the youngest of the Sakusa family. He grew up, basically, with his grandmother, the only one who seemed to want to spend time with him. Likewise, he wasn't the type to make many friends. Everyone knew this. The only person people saw Kiyoomi with was his cousin Komori.

  
When he was around seven years old, his cousin introduced him to volleyball. A sport he grew fond of and ended up playing when he was in high school. Kiyoomi was a special kid people were not really fond of -except after realizing he was the youngest kid of the super rich Sakusa family, when everyone greeted and smiled at him-, but he never showed any interest on meeting new people. However, after he was invited to a training camp for young athletes, his cousin argued with him that it was time he made some friends. He was only fifteen when he was expected to befriend at least ten new kids. And he felt anxious about it. However, his granny had always told him that with kindness he would always be loved. He wasn't even interested in being liked by anyone, but he had to spend a week surrounded by high schoolers, so there was no other option than to befriend people. Or at least make acquaintances. Recognize some faces. Be able to say a random name that perhaps belonged to someone.

  
He tried to learn some names, but only one seemed to print in his brain.

  
\- Bonjour. I'm Miya. Atsumu. Not Osamu, people tend to call me Osamu, but I'm not 'Samu, I'm 'Tsumu. So, yeah. Atsumu. Apparently it means "urge to eat" which kind of fits me, but I think it fits 'Samu more.

Miya. A loud, talkative, and difficult to understand person. He talked weird. And he also talked a lot. So Sakusa looked at him from head to toe, stayed quiet for a few seconds, and left.

  
\- Did he just... give me a cold shoulder?  
\- Don't mind him, he's like this. I'm Motoya Komori. Nice to meet you Miya! Wait for me Sakusa!  
  
Sakusa did not wait for him. He went straight to his room and locked himself.

  
The next morning, everyone met in the gym. He recognized a few people. Not names, yet. But Miya's. They spend the whole day practicing volleyball, until it was time to eat lunch. They continued after, and stopped to have dinner.

  
Komori and Sakusa joined the table where Miya, and some other kids, where eating.

  
\- So ya decide' to join us!  
\- Better with someone we knew, right? -laughed his cousin. Sakusa didn't understand why he was laughing.  
\- Of course. What is your name? -the blonde hair kid looked at Sakusa.  
\- Sakusa.  
\- Ya have a full name?  
\- Kiyoomi. Sakusa Kiyoomi.  
\- That's cool. It sounds... adorable.  
\- Yours would sound better if you ate with your mouth closed.

  
The table stayed in silence. Komori sighed.

  
\- 'Xcuse me?  
\- You are eating and talking. That's rude.  
\- Well you are ruder.  
\- THat's not.... Well at least I'm mannered.  
\- Kiyoomi.... -his cousin looked at him.  
\- Fine.

  
Sakusa stayed quiet for the rest of the dinner. He kept looking at Atsumu who kept looking at him. In his defense, Atsumu was being rude. You aren't supposed to talk with your mouth fulled. Atsumu looked disgusting while talking with his mouth fulled. At that was difficult, since he was a good-looking dude. He was tall, blonde, with basic but beautiful brown eyes... But he was disgusting.

Sakusa stood up, with still half of his dinner, excused himself, and left.  
  
He layed in bed, grabbed his book and went to sleep.

  
The next day he shared a team with Atsumu, and it was... difficult. Atsumu seemed annoyed by Sakusa. The black haired kid knew he had to apologize, so he did.

  
\- I'm sorry. You were being rude but that didn't give me a reason to be mean to you.  
\- Of course! Ya didn't hafta be an asshole.  
\- Oh wow, that was harsh.  
\- Ya were yesterday.  
\- I apologized.  
\- Well.... Look we can be friends. Okay? We could try again.

  
And they did try. And for the next few days it seemed it worked. They got close, probably more than he wanted to. The two kids started to hang out after the practices, to play a little more together. They got along pretty well, which was surprising, since their personalities were pretty different. However, Sakusa felt some kind of comfort playing with him. On their fifth day in the camp, Sakusa waited for Atsumu for an after practice game, but he didn't appear. He also didn't seem to be having dinner. And during practice he seemed pretty quiet to be Atsumu. However, that next day he did go to meet Sakusa after practice.

\- Heyy!  
\- Oh you are here.  
\- Of course! Sorry I ditched yesterday.  
\- It's okay. Were you ill? I didn't see you at dinner yesterday.  
\- Oh, no, I was just... I was doing things....  
\- Oh. Okay.

The two friends stayed quiet for a few minutes.

\- I like you, Saku.

\- Thank you. I guess I like you too? 

And he did. Atsumu could be annoying, but he was a nice kid. He helped other, he was nice with him, and he dealt with Sakusa's personality.

\- Can I trust you?  
\- What?  
\- We are friends right? Can I tell you something?  
\- I guess? I don't know. Do whatever you want.  
\- I was with Haru.  
\- Haru?  
\- Yes, the second year libero. The tall one with red hair.  
\- Oh. Was he okay?  
\- Yes! We were both... okay. -Atsumu smiled.  
\- Okay.  
\- Sakusa!  
\- What?  
\- We were together.  
\- I heard you.  
\- Like.... together.  
\- Okay?  
\- We were making out.

Sakusa dropped the ball he was holding and looked at the kid in front of him. Atsumu was wearing a huge smile. He seemed happy. For some reason doing short jumps of excitement.

\- What?  
\- Yes! I mean I don't know if we are together... I hope so, but you know the distance and....  
\- Isn't that wrong?  
\- I mean yes. It's wrong to make out with someone if you live on so far away, but he didn't seem to care, so I just...  
\- I mean you two.  
\- I'm lost.  
\- So am I. I mean do you kiss boys?  
\- Why wouldn't I?  
\- It's not natural.  
\- Excuse me?  
\- I mean, he is a boy.  
\- And?  
\- You should kiss a girl.  
\- Oh excuse me, I didn't know I was in the thirteen century. What is wrong about kissing dudes?  
\- I mean... You will go to hell and....  
\- Whatcha said? Hell? Are you for real? -laughed in a bitter tone the blonde kid.

Sakusa stayed quiet.

\- Guess I have my answer. This was a mistake.

\- Oh, okay. -Sakusa got up and grabbed the ball.

\- I wasn't talking about what I said. I meant _you_.

Atsumu left Sakusa in the gym by himself. When he went to dinner and sat in the table with his brother, Astumu got up and left. 

Sakusa didn't know what was Atsumu so pissed about. He said what is common knowledge. 

The next day, and the last of the training camp, Atsumu didn't even flinch at his presence. It was like Sakusa wasn't even there. That annoyed him for some reason. When they all left, Atsumu didn't even say goodbye. He looked and smiled at Komori, but turned his head at Sakusa.

He felt hurt. And angry. And lost.

When he went back home, he felt lonely. Because, for some reason, he enjoyed being with Atsumu. And he wanted to be his friend. But Atsumu didn't. 

Was it because of what he said? He didn't want to offend him. But that was he was always told. _It's not natural. They will go to hell_. 

And Sakusa Kiyoomi was _terrified_ of _hell_.

**Author's Note:**

> this was very berief as an introduction. next chpter will be, hopefully, more interesting. We just... introduced a little of the main couple. Bare with me, it's a topic I want to talk about, but kind of makes me angry so yeah. I'll try.


End file.
